The Best You Never Had
by Jacobblackroxsmysoxs
Summary: Jacob is finally accepting Bella's choice to be with Edward. She realizes Jacob is the better choice, but she is too late. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight


**I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Jacob would never had ended up with a demon spawn. The song is 'Best You Never Had' by the lovely Leona Lewis.**

_I was so in love with you_

_There was nothing I could do  
Wouldn't give me the time of day  
_

I walked over to the cliff, breathing in the sweet smell of the salty sea beneath me, the mist of the ocean creating a fog around my body. Looking out onto the sea I saw the old me, a boy, sailing away, never to return. In his place was a man of happiness and acceptance. No longer would I feel inadequate to anyone, no longer would I allow myself to believe being second best was okay. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents around me again. I then caught her sweet scent and felt her presence approach. I didn't turn around instead I keep looking out to the open sea.

_Now you wanna be with me  
You say you wanna be with me_

"Jacob?" she said. Her soothing voice making my heart melt. I turned around and took in her beauty. Her gorgeous body, luscious lips, silky hair, and her big chocolate eyes. I felt my stomach tighten as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella." I said not breaking eye contact.

"I miss you," she said walking over and wrapping her arms around me. I gently hugged her back. I knew neither of us could deny how perfectly she fit in my arms.

_You said I was the best  
Gave your love out to the rest  
There was nothing I could say  
_

"I've missed you too, Bells," I said gently breaking away from her grasp. "Why did you want to meet here?" I didn't need to ask that. I knew she had come here to say goodbye. She had married _him _a few weeks ago and was now planning on leaving to "Dartmouth". She was leaving me just as she had said she would. I couldn't stop her, I gave up trying.

"Edward and I got married three weeks ago. You were still gone," she said looking out to the ocean. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. She had no right to cry, this was all her doing.

_But now it's going good for me  
You say you wanna be with me  
Now  
_

"I hoped you would come back for the wedding, Jake," she said softly. "I needed you there." She was biting her bottom lip, trying to keep the sobs from escaping her.

"I am sorry," I said. "I couldn't bring myself to come back." I didn't regret not being there. It seemed like salt in the wounds to have attended that wedding.

"I just didn't think you would give up so easily, Jacob. I thought you would fight for me." she said. I turned to her. She was staring at me, tears now rolling freely down her face. I resisted the urge to wipe them away.

_Yeah, you're telling me that I am where it's at  
But I ain't having none of that....  
_

"I did fight for you Bella. I put up a hell of a fight. But you made your choice and I accepted it," I said flatly. I couldn't bring myself to show any emotion. I was both mentally and physically tired of fighting with her. I knew I was the better choice, but she was too stubborn. She was now looking at her hands. I noticed a huge diamond ring on her left ring finger, it sparkled in the light of the sun.

"Jacob, I may have made the wrong choice," she sobbed softly.

_Because I told you, you'd live to regret it,  
and now I don't wanna make you feel bad,  
But when it comes to me just forget it,  
I'll be the best you never had,  
_

"Jacob," she said pulling my large hands into her small ones. "I love you." I looked into her eyes, I could see she was being sincere. I remembered a time when those words were all I wanted to hear.

"Bella-," I started.

"No Jake!" she cried. "It has always been you. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to realize it."

_You put me through so many emotions,  
Now baby it's your turn for that,  
'cause in your empty heart I have left a mark,  
The best you never had.  
_

"I can't," she continued. "I can't go through with it. I can't become like them. I want to grow old, I want to have children, I want to have your children, Jacob." She tried to grab on to me but I stepped away. I couldn't bring myself to believe her.

_No, No, No  
You saw me as a friend,  
Baby I don't want revenge,  
But if you must know the truth,  
What you didn't see in me  
Reflects what you will never be now,  
When you're telling me I was always the one,  
I feel your desperation._

"Bella, go home. Your husband is probably getting worried," I said, no sarcasm in my voice.

"Jacob," she cried, latching on to me. "Please, please don't do this to me! I can't breathe without you. I know-I know it has taken me too long to realize how I felt, but please-please give me a chance. I need you, Jake." She buried her head in my chest. Two months ago I couldn't have just stood here while she was in pain. Two months ago I would feel a pang in my heart whenever she was unhappy. Two months ago all the impacts of her being my imprint were still embedded in me. They were gone now. They disappeared the moment she took Edward to be her husband. The moment she rejected and broke the imprint. That was also the moment I could breathe again.

_Back rubs, good love, my stuff  
That's what you missed out on  
My touch... so much we could have  
_

"I am sorry Bella," I said pulling her off of me. "I will always love you, but I can't love you the way you want me to. I offered you my love, my soul, and you rejected it. You were my soul mate, my imprint, but it's broken now. Go home, Bella. He will love you and protect you forever."

"I-I am you're imprint?" she asked shaking.

"You were. But it is gone now. If you ever need anything I will be here for you as a friend Bella. But, I am sorry, I will never be anything more to you," I said.

_You miss,  
My kiss,  
My lips,  
The love I had for you  
Our song, so long  
_

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. I could hear her sobbing as I made my way through the thick forest. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. It rang twice.

"_Hello?" _the icy voice said on the other line.

"Edward, it's Jacob. Bella needs you right now. She is in La Push near the cliff where we go cliff diving. You have my permission to come onto our land to get her. Take care of her, please." I said. I knew he would catch the double meaning in my words.

"_Of course I will, always. Thank you, Jacob."_ I hung up the phone and took a familiar path to the one place I knew I could go to be happy. The one place that held my new and brighter future.

I walked until I was standing outside the house. I could hear voices inside laughing and bickering. I turned toward the forest, in the direction of where I knew Edward would comforting his wife. I heard a door open and someone step outside. I turned around to find the most comforting face in the world. I felt my heart speed up and in that moment I knew everything would be ok.

"Are you alright, Black?" I heard her beautiful voice ask.

"I am now," I said as I ignored her protests and wrapped my arms around her. She gave up struggling and hugged me back. _My light_, I thought.

_**Leah.**_

_  
Well I will always be the best you never had_

The best you never had


End file.
